


Some Things Ain't Supposed to Come Back

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, I went lore diving for this, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Reaper needs souls, Souls, Zombie Apocalypse, previously established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: What happens when your primary source of energy is suddenly in very short supply?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of people forget that Gabe subsists on souls. 
> 
> Honestly, not quite sure where this is going, but I liked writing this and this seemed like a fun world to play around in. 
> 
> Beta read by WhoGeek.

Before… was there a before? Jack supposed so. 

Honestly, whatever this was, he blamed Moira. She was the only one with the knowhow to do this. 

Oasis was where it had originated, right? 

He didn’t know. 

No one did. 

Watchpoint Gibraltar had held out. It was remote, surrounded by next to nothing, and easily defended through a decent bottleneck. Leaving had been Winston’s idea. The sounds of the transports and generators had been too noticeable for the New Overwatch to remain there safely. 

It had been a bit of a shock when the Junkers had taken over, mostly to Jamison. “Taken over” was a bit strong. It was more that Winston had been incredibly overwhelmed by the situation and had begged them for guidance. They were used to apocalypse and irradiated landscapes. And creatures like the walking dead. Jamie was half one himself, if he was going to be honest about what the radiation did to his brain. Mako kept them going. The gigantic tank of a man never took the reins except when he absolutely had to, and even then he merely steered Jamie in the right direction. 

And then the hordes had gotten too close. 

The town nearby had been deserted long before Overwatch had decided to evacuate. 

As they had begun, so they had left; each to their own home country. Jack leaned against a doorway as Ana packed up all of her gear and keepsakes she’d brought with her. 

“You know, you should dig out that old prototype body armor you used to have. I’m wearing my old set from when I was alone.” Ana beamed. “Fareeha has made a pledge to never take off her suit when not in my presence. She is a good girl.” 

“Egypt sounded pretty bad. Are you sure?” 

“I am always sure, Jack. Your leather will only protect you from so much.” 

Jack brushed off his shoulder. “Hey, it can stand up to a grenade. Pretty sure it can stand up to teeth.”

Ana gave him a look and stopped. “Winston told me you’re staying to hold down the fort just in case we have a chance of returning.” 

“Yeah, well, unlike you all, I don’t really have a home to go back to. I’m good here with Athena.” 

“Truly? Jack, you’re not the leader anymore.”

Jack sighed. “Ana, someone needs to protect what Overwatch has left. Winston’s following Angela and Mei is following Zarya back to Russia. We need to preserve something human here.” 

“You’re sure you’ll be able to hold out?”

“Well, everything is automated and the omnics in town run the power plants and Winston put in the fission core into our independent generator before we even knew this was going to be a thing. Bastion made a garden and I’m pretty good at fending for myself. Been doing it for ‘round about a decade.”

Ana grasped his hand. “Jack, this is serious. People are dying. You’re sure you’ll be alright here all alone? We won’t be able to stand by you if you’re overrun.”

He nodded. “Torbjorn placed extra turrets in places that people can’t get to from the ground and I highly doubt zombies can shoot things.” Jack patted her hand. “Weren’t you the one who said I needed to retire and stop fighting?”

“This is not what I had in mind, Jack, and you know it.” Ana stood, hefting her bag over her shoulder and giving her comrade a one-armed hug. “Well, in that case, we’re off. I hope to see you again when this is all over.” 

Jack returned the embrace, squeezing her as hard as he could. “You will. Safe journey.”

“No doing the sacrifice play. I have my eye on you.” 

Both chuckled as Jack rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I get the point. I’ll just take Bastion’s place in the garden.”

“You’d better, or I’m going to come back and shoot your zombified self into permadeath.” 

And just like that, Jack found himself standing at the gate, watching as the members of Overwatch scattered to the wind. Bastion turned from where they were following Torbjorn, Reinhardt, and Brigitte, waving and chirping a mournful goodbye. Ganymede fluttered down on Jack’s shoulder, pressing soft headfeathers against his cheek. 

“Goodbye, buddy.” 

The bird settled onto Bastion’s head as Jack waved farewell. 

The road was silent as he made his way inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have an agreement.

Jack activated his visor, singling out a few dead beyond the city fences. It was nice enough for the city to ask him to look at the borders, but it was a little unnerving to see the dead up close. The few stragglers that had managed to make it through over the past week since Overwatch disbanded had been difficult enough. A body fell as he took one through the forehead. This was definitely something Ana was more suited for. 

 

He balked as a light train rolled in and people began to sprint from the doors before they were fully open. Something felt so deeply wrong about the way they were fleeing. It was like the omnics all over again. 

 

And then came the stream of the dead. 

 

Jack backed away, firing as the soldiers tried to funnel the survivors to the refugee camp. No. He was wrong. 

 

This wasn’t like the omnics at all. 

 

This was chaos. 

 

This was a massacre. 

 

A shadow passed over him and he felt something yank him violently back. Claws shoved him against the wall, covering him with a cloak. 

 

“Don’t move. Don’t speak. Don’t even breathe.”

 

“Gabe-”

 

“I’m back to being your commanding officer here, Jack. Let me speak. Don’t make a damn noise or they’ll hear you. These people are done for. Don’t fight it. I’ve seen this all happen before.” 

 

Jack flinched heavily, struggling against the hold. Gabe pinned his forearm against Jack’s neck. 

 

“They can’t see me, Jack. I’m alive and dead. To them I’m just another one of them.” He pressed closer as a dead thing shambled by. “I truly need your help, Jack.”

 

“Why? You’re dead. You don’t need me at all.”

 

“Yes, I do. Jack, I’m running out of options.” 

 

Jack snarled from behind his visor. “For what?”

 

“Souls, Jack. People are dying and I’m running out of souls. It’s what keeps me going and I’m getting desperate. The more I see, the more difficult it gets for me to fully justify taking a soul only to have it attack me.”

 

Jack blinked, quietly absorbing everything Gabriel was trying to tell him. “You need me only for my soul?”

 

“I know how it sounds-”

 

A woman shrieked near them and Gabe wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, dousing them both in shadow and death. Two undead stumbled by them and Jack shivered as one noticed the sentient shadow. It cocked its head to the side, bloodshot eyes unblinking as it stared right at him. Jack gripped his pulse rifle tighter as it ambled closer, brushing against Gabriel’s back. Gabe simply stood still, allowing it to investigate in its own way, fingers and face prodding unbreakable black cloth. It blinked slowly and turned its attention to the noise going on around it, tripping away with uneven steps. Jack sagged against Gabriel, eyes closing as reality finally hit him up close. 

 

“Jack. Jack, please. Now you’ve seen it. Please, let me into Watchpoint Gibraltar. I don’t have much to offer, but I can keep you cloaked. I can keep you safe. I can help you keep Overwatch alive until everyone comes back.” 

 

Jack blinked. “You think I’d let you back in just like that?”

 

“I don’t blame you if you won’t, but I’ll still stick around. Like I said, I need a soul. I can’t take enemy soldiers anymore.” 

 

“So, what, you’ll just kill me?”

 

Gabe glanced around. “Can we please talk about this later?”

 

“No-”

 

The Reaper gave him no time to answer and whisked him away back to the edge of the city. Jack tumbled from Gabe’s hold as they rematerialized away from the chaos. 

 

“I could have helped people!”

 

“You would have died trying and you’re the only one I know with a will and spirit strong enough to maintain me.”

 

They glared at each other, Jack cold and Gabe calculating. 

 

“Fine. Let me reinstate you for Athena.” Jack stalked off, growling to himself as Gabe followed behind. 

 

“I’ll put in the dead signature.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Gabe froze, swiveling his head owlishly back toward the crowded streets. “Jack, run.”

 

“What?”

 

“Run!” He flew like a bat out of hell, gripping Jack’s arm and fleeing down the road as planes started overhead. Jack cried out as his boots left the ground before he spied the military planes flying low over the city. 

 

“Shit! Bombers!” 

 

“There’s nothing you can do for them now-”

 

“I can at least-”

 

“No, you can’t! It’s too late. That’s why I got here when I did. Talon intercepted the emergency frequencies and I knew you’d rush in. I can’t have that, Jack. Overwatch needs you alive. The new world needs you alive. I need you-” 

 

The first mortars began falling and Gabe hefted Jack onto his shoulder as he shadow stepped out of existence to get to the Watchpoint quicker. Jack’s pleas went unheard as he flew up the road, shooting rogue creatures before they could get close. At least they were slow. Reaper had the advantage. 

 

“Athena?” called Jack as he wriggled against Gabe’s grip. 

 

“Agent Morrison?”

 

“Manual override reinstatement: Blackwatch Agent Gabriel Reyes. Hostile to friendly. Do not shoot!”

 

“Override accepted. Albeit, reluctantly.” 

 

The gates swung open as the two of them flew in like the fires of hell were hot on their heels, swinging shut against the sound of explosions. Jack kicked out and Gabe let him down, backing away slowly. 

 

“I-”

 

“Listen. I’ll let you stay. I’ll agree with your terms. But you don’t come near me, Reyes. Just stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine and we’ll be fine.” Jack held up a hand as Gabe started to protest. “No. Just take your old room and I’ll go back to mine after we figure out how to do this whole soul thing.”

 

“Fair terms. After you, Jack.” 


End file.
